Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to cyanoacrylate compositions comprising a compatible antimcrobial agent and, in particular, an iodine containing antimicrobial agent. These compositions provide for in situ formation of antimicrobial polymeric cyanoacrylate films on mammalian skin which films are useful as wound dressings, wound bandages, surgical incise drapes, wound closure materials which replace sutures, and the like.